


Christmas On The Fifth Floor

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Healers, Hidden Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: The Fifth Floor of St. Mungo’s is the stage for Draco and Hermione’s secret affair.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 319
Collections: Dumpster Fire SS 2019





	Christmas On The Fifth Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoredRavenvlaw620](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredRavenvlaw620/gifts).



> Written for BoredRavenclaw620 as part of the Dumpster Fire Secret Santa. She asked for the secret relationship trope, and well… I really hope you enjoy it, darling! Happy holidays to you! <3 A massive thank you to my fabulous alpha, **mcal** , and my wonderful beta, **ravenslight**! Any remaining errors are my own.

Being a healer was a rewarding experience.

After turning down several positions on offer upon her proper graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Granger strode into the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo’s Hospital as a healer-in-training under Augustus Pye himself. But it hadn’t been just her who wanted to pursue the noble and selfless art of healing. No, that’s precisely how she’d come into contact with Draco Malfoy once again.

  
And that’s also precisely how she’d ended up in the midst of a heated, secret affair with him.

Strictly speaking, engaging in such activities as those that Draco and Hermione got up to within the confines of the hospital were, as Healer Pye had put it, no-nos. Dark broom cupboards were for — yes, brooms, and empty cots in the private wards were for — yes,  _ patients _ .

Still, there was something exciting about finding Draco’s heated glance tracing her trainee robes (which she’d never admit to slowly shortening here and there whenever she noticed his attention, of course). Sometimes, his fingers would brush against hers as they stood side by side at a patient’s bed, and sometimes he’d find her after a twelve-hour shift and snog her against the lift wall until they reached the first floor.

It had been a month since he first made a move, and she couldn’t quite remember how it happened. Just that, at the end of the day, she was glad for it. Especially on nights such as this where the staff of the hospital were all gathered on the fifth floor. Tea was served as a treat for the holiday, and Miriam Strout, new administrator and chief of the hospital, warded the floor against visitors so that the entire staff could rotate through the party.

She hovered by the finger sandwiches, her gaze sweeping through the room to find his familiar shock of pale blond hair. In a room filled with healers all wearing lime green robes, it was unsurprisingly hard to spot him, though what she didn’t expect to see when she finally saw him was a busty receptionist pawing at his chest with her manicured fingers.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed into slits just in time for him to find her angry stare. His eyebrows raised slowly, and his lips twitched at the corners. He muttered a hasty goodbye to his new friend — and Hermione admitted to taking a slight bit of pleasure in the way she pouted at his retreating, delectable arse — and beelined for her at the sandwich table.

“Bored of me so quickly, Draco?” Hermione asked as she pretended to look interested in the selection of food on the table.

He stood so close to her she could feel the heat of his body rolling off him. His head canted down, his lips hovering just shy of her ear. “I like it when you’re jealous.”

Hermione scoffed and snatched a sandwich from the table. “How dare you insinuate that  _ I  _ could be jealous of that… trollop.”

The snort that left him dragged her begrudging attention back to him. He looked entirely too amused at the way she was put out over it all, and if she tried to narrow her eyes at him any further, she wouldn’t be able to see at all.

“Trollop?” Draco gave up the pretense of finding the perfect sandwich and followed Hermione as she sped through the sparse crowd of healers. He caught her by the elbow and spun her to him. “First, horrible insult. It’s not effective.  _ Slag _ is the word you want to use; and believe me, I wouldn’t sully myself with the likes of that one.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she settled against the wall. She crossed her ankles and glared daggers at her dirty little secret as he planted himself casually beside her in much the same stance. “She’s fit; clearly she doesn’t care that you’ll sleep with anything that has legs and a—”

“Granger.” He released a heavy breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Are you honestly trying to tell me to sleep with her by calling both of us slags?”

She rolled her tongue around for a moment and pressed it into her cheek. He was insufferable, but Merlin… that was part of his charm. “Yes. It’s probably a good idea for you to stop having sex with me and to go have your sordid affair with her.”

“Salazar’s gaping— “ Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes and let his head fall back against the wall. “You are the most stubborn witch I’ve ever met in my life.”

Before she could register anything else, his hand wrapped around hers and dragged her from the party and shoved her into the first broom closet he came upon. He kicked the door shut behind him with the heel of his foot, and then he was on her in an instant.

“Infuriating,” he whispered as his lips crashed to hers. He plucked her hair from the smart bun it’d been wrapped in and sunk his fingers into the curls as they cascaded around her shoulders. “Do you really think that I’d want to sleep with anyone else after the way we’ve been fucking?”

“I—”

But he wouldn’t let her finish her sentence; the second her mouth opened, his tongue plunged past the seam of her lips. He moaned against her and pressed himself closer to her. And when she finally wrapped her arms around his neck, the smirk on his face practically lit the room with all its triumph.

He pulled back, and his eyes were darker than they’d been all evening. “If this is how you snog when you’re jealous, I can’t wait to see how you fu—”

“Would you  _ please _ stop it with the crass language, Draco? You know how I hate it.” Hermione let her hand trail from his neck down to his chest and finally to the hem of his robes where she fiddled with the fabric.

“Oh,” he whispered, lowering his face so that his nose caressed her cheek and his breath ghosted along the shell of her ear. “I don’t think you hate it at all, love. I think you  _ like _ it.”

“I really and truly don’t.” She ripped his robes up and made quick work of heaving them over his head. All she wanted was to see the toned body that hid under those unflattering robes all day and night. She wasn’t disappointed. “There are other ways to be sexy without being so… filthy.”

“Well then, feel free to educate me.” He smirked at her, and she met it with a challenging quirk of her own lips.

Her hands shimmied her robes over her head, and she made quick work of removing her bra. She tossed it somewhere behind Draco’s head as she slipped off her knickers. But she left her heels on as she stood naked before him.

Draco’s throat constricted and his tongue clicked. “Consider me educated, Healer Granger.”

Hermione reached out for him then, her fingers skimming over the hard planes of his torso and watching greedily as his skin broke out in goosebumps. He didn’t rush her this time, and so she was able to take her time and enjoy the way his skin felt under her palm and the way he hardened a little bit more with every stroke of his length.

And when he took her against the door with the points of her heels digging into the flesh of his arse, it was the most intense orgasm of her life — and she told him as much while she came down from her high and caught her breath around his name.

“I really wasn’t jealous, you know?” she said finally, as she collected her clothing — sans the bra she couldn’t find — and slowly pulled it all back on and in proper order.

Draco followed suit, a ridiculously proud, crooked smile on his face. “Mmhm, of course.”

Hermione pursed her lips with her hand on the doorknob. “I wasn’t. I don’t care who you sleep with. We’re both single adults.”

He advanced on her, his fingers pressing against the doorframe so that she couldn’t open the door. “And what if I told you that I don’t want to be single?”

Her heart thudded in her throat, and she blinked up at him. “Then… get a girlfriend.”

His head dropped, and he shook it, an amused snort lingering between them. “You don’t take hints very well, do you know that?”

“I like facts, not guesswork.” She raised her chin, not at all sorry for making him spell it out.

Draco lifted his hand and brought it to her chin. His eyes pinned her to the spot, unable to move and barely able to draw a breath. “I’d like to see you exclusively. Is that alright with you, Granger?”

Months later, when she’d think back on this moment, Hermione would realise that instead of snogging him senseless in response and enjoying a long and earth shattering round two against the door, she should have given one more good look around the broom cupboard for her bra.

Because dating Malfoy in secret was easy.

Dating him after her bra was found by Miriam Strout and put on display for the entire hospital to see? Not so much.


End file.
